Jessie's Story: Life Changing Everday
by SkyFAll21
Summary: Partying at Quil's house, Jessie offered advice to a pre-phased Jacob that changed her life. Add Werewolves,the Cullen's, Victoria, A Newborn Battle and Bella to the equation and Jessie's Life will never be the same. Jacob/OC. OCC.
1. Getting Ready to Party

All Twilight Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I only own OC Characters.

Chapter 1

"So. Wait who's throwing this party again?" I asked in my bra and panties. I was throwing clothes left and right out the closet. "Quil Atera, his parents aren't at home. Something about him finally getting the house to himself while there gone." Gina, my fraternal twin sister responds. She was putting on make-up in the mirror.

I shuffled through the closet looking for that dress. "I can't find that black dress with the back out" I said frustrated. Gina turns around from the mirror and moved to the closet. "It's right here." She plucked it out from the bottom of the closet. Still in the bag. "You never took it out. This ain't even my room and I know where your stuff is at." Gina says laughing. Handing me the bag, she walked back to the mirror.

I start taking the dress out of the bag. "We've been going to La Push high school for a week and you've already got connections to a party" I say, taking the tag off the dress and putting it on. "That's because we're new and Quil is looking for girls to be at the party." I laugh and walk to our mother's room to grab her shoes.

"Did mom say what time she'll be home?" I yell from her room, grabbing the black heels from her shoe stand. "She said she'll be working till late tonight, she said she had to do paper work for the nurse's station." Gina yells. I put the heels on in walk back to my room. Gina's reading a text while sitting on my bed.

"What do you think?" I ask, while spinning around. She looks up from the phone. "Perfect." She says, while putting both thumbs up. "What about me?" She ask while standing up. She's wearing a tight red shirt that's covered by a short leather jacket and a tight black jeans with boots on. "Ew. You could do better" I say joking.

"Whatever." She sticks her middle finger up. I laugh. "Come on let's go." I grab my purse off my dresser and close the door behind Gina. She runs to her room to grab hers. I walk downstairs and into the kitchen to grab the keys that's hanging by the cabinet. I grab them. "Gina, I'll be in the car lock up after you." I yell.

I walk to the jeep and unlock the door to get in. I start the start the car to see Gina coming out in getting in the passenger seat. " Why are you driving? You drove last time?" She asks. "You know the Rules First Come First Serve" I say. " Since when?" She says in disgust. "Since I'm the oldest and I say so. Now where's the party?"

She shows me the text she got earlier. I read it. "Let's go party then!" I say smiling. I put the car in reverse. She smiles "Let's go!".


	2. The Night that Changed my Life

**Warning Lemon in this Chapter. First time writing one.**

Chapter 2

Me and Gina pulls up to the house that looks like a mansion, to see cars and students hanging outside. That's a lot of people. "What he invite the school to his house?" I ask, taking the keys out of the ignition. She laughs at me. "It ain't even a lot of people. You're exaggerating. Get out of the Car" She takes her seatbelt off. "Are you going to be drinking?" I asked concerned and taking my seatbelt off too. I wasn't going to be drinking and driving.

"Nope. Just dancing and flirting" She says, smiling. "I'm going to be, I'm putting my purse under the seat, take the keys." I say while handing her the keys. She grabs the keys and we get out. As we're walking near the house, we hear the music blasting even loudly. "Thank God. He don't have neighbors or the cops would've shut it down earlier" Gina says, while we walk in the house.

I look around to see people dancing and drinking. I turn to Gina to see she's gone. Of Course she would leave me. "Nice one, Gina" I muttered to myself. I walk to the kitchen and see Quil and my crush Jacob hanging around the keg. Jacob's looking hot with his hair in a ponytail. I grabbed a cup off the table and moved to get a drink. "One half of the Kent twins is getting a drink" Quil yells. Always the joker. I laugh at him. "Very funny, Quil"

I look at Jacob. "Hi, Jacob" He looks at me. "Hey, Jessie" He says, depressed. He shouldn't be sad, it's a party. He should be partying. I fill the cup up with beer. "Are you okay, Jacob" I ask taking a sip of my drink. I look at Quil, moving my head in the direction of the living room. Does this guy not know a message when he see's one. He finally gets the message. "I'm going to go find the other half of you, Jessie" Quil says before he leaves.

I put my cup down and walked closer to Jacob and put my hand on his shoulder. "I've just moved here Jacob, you can tell me anything without consequences and I won't judge you, Jacob." He sits at the kitchen table , I sit across from him. "Me and Quil had this best friend named Embry, but he ditched us to hangout with Sam Uley."

I looked at him confused. "Sam Uley?" I ask. He looks at me. "He own this gang he started picking people one by one starting with this guy named Jared, then Paul and now Embry even this girl name Kim even hang out with them." "Are they the people who sit at that lunch table, that everybody avoids?" I ask while drinking from my cup.

"Yeah. I think he's coming after me next though." He says sounding angry. He start to shake. I grab his hand and the shaking stop. "What makes you say that?" Jacob shrugs his shoulders. "I don't know,He looks at me the same way he looked at Embry before he joined the gang." I looked in his eyes. "Don't worry you look to smart to fall in Sam's gang" He smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" I ask curious. "Its just you said the same thing Bella said." "Bella, who's that?" I say confused. "Just this girl I like but she's going through some things right now." He likes someone, I think. I look away, while drinking my beer. "Oh" I say, in the cup. I finish the cup all the way. It's now or never. I grab his hand and pulls him to the living room to dance.

I start dancing with him and he just stands there. "Uh Jessie, What are you doing?" He asks confuse. I turn to him. "You know you sound like you have a lot of problems, Jacob. You're a teenager You should just forget everything for one night. You're at a house party. Have Fun. Get drunk." I say while still dancing with him. "Do it, Jacob." I look over at Quil who is dancing with Gina next to us. She winks at me. I just shake my head. "I threw this party so we can have fun. Not to Mope around." Quil yells, over the music. Gina and Him are grinding to the music.

I look back at Jacob, smiling. "What do you say, Jacob? Have fun or Mope? This could be your one night of freedom" He looks at Quil who's raising the roof. He laughs. I love it when he laughs. "I'm guessing your answer is to have fun because you're laughing" I say still smiling. "Fun it is" He says looking in my eyes. Definitely fun.

* * *

(Lemon Begins)

Three cups later for me and 7 for Jacob, and we are in the Guest room on the bed making out in our underwear. "Are you sure you want to do this?" I ask panting, while he's kissing my neck. He stops to look at me. "One night of Freedom, Right?" He ask, uncertain. I nod my head. "One night of Freedom" I say smiling.

"Have you ever?" I ask looking over his body. He's in his boxers. He shakes his head no. "No. Have you?" He ask looking over my body blushing. I shake my head. "No." Looking down at myself. "Wow awkward virgin sex." I say laughing to him. He looks away. I put my hands on his shoulders then move them to his forehead. "Are you okay, you feel like you have a fever?" I ask worried.

"I'm fine."He says, moving my hand away from his forehead. He kiss me before I'm able to respond, I put my hands back on his shoulders. His hand are roaming all over my body. His hands move to take my bra off, I lift my back up so he can take it off. He takes it off and throws it on the floor. I look at the bra on the floor and start to feel self-conscious.

As I move to cover my breasts, he stops my arms from going further. I look at him. "You're beautiful, you don't have to cover yourself up in front of me" He says while looking into my eyes. Why do I believe that? I smile and he smiles back. He let go of my arms and move to my panties and stops. "Are you sure?" He ask for permission.

"Positive" I say back to him. He takes them off and throw them with the bra. He then take his boxer's off. Wow, he big. I think. He put himself between my legs. I feel him on my thigh. He start kissing me and looks at me. "You ready?" I nod. He move his hand to position himself in me. He push in and if feels as if someone's is tearing me in half.

Tears start welling up in my eyes. "Sorry." He mutters while still moving in me all the way. He stops when he's all the way in. His head on my shoulder. We stay like that for at least three minutes. He started to shake. As the pain lessens, I start moving giving him the ok to move. He moves in and out inside me slowly. Which turned the pain into pleasure.

I moan. "Fuck, Jacob" He must've liked me moaning cause it sounded like he was growling? He picked up the pace. "God. You feel good,Jessie" He growled in my ear. I wrapped my legs around his waist. He went deeper in and started going faster. I moaned loudly. Over the next 5 minutes, All you can hear in the room was the bed squeaking, me moaning and Jacob growling.

The next thing I know I felt myself clenching around Jacob and him coming inside me. He rolled us over so that I was on top of him. We were both panting.

(Lemon Ends)

"Wow. That was great." I say panting and looking up at him. He looked down at me smiling. "So much for akwared sex" We laugh. It felt nice to lay my head on his chest. "I think your sister is at the door" He said, looking at the door. I look at the door then at him. As I was about to respond, a knock was heard. I looked at him.

"Jessie, I know you're in there mom is on her way home." Gina yells on the other side of the door. I get up quick to put on my clothes, Jacob put his boxer's on. He stop me as I'm putting on my shoes. "I know you're probably thinking that this is a one-time thing." I look to the ground ashamed, he lifts my chin up and kiss my lips. "But, I felt something when I looked into your eyes." He says while looking in my eyes. I smile. "I did too. I don't what it is?" I say.

Gina knocks on the door again. "Jessie come on, we have at least ten minutes to get home." She yells. He let go of me, I give him a quick peck on the lips. " I'll see you in school Jacob" I say, happily. I go to the door. "Maybe we can talk after school?" I say with my hand on the knob. "Yeah. After school" He say smiling.

"Bye, Jacob" I open the door and Gina, falls in the room. I look at her mouth wide open. She gets up quick. "Wow. Jacob you got it going on." She says looking over Jacob. I push her out of the room. "Bye, Jacob" I wave to him and he waves back.

* * *

"I can't believe, we beat mom home" Gina says, as she's laying in my bed. "I can't believe it either" I say while coming out of the bathroom and getting in the bed. "So you and Jacob?" She ask while I'm setting the alarm clock. " I guess so, I've had this crush on him since we moved here. I thought it was going to be a one night stand, but then he started saying how he felt something" I say while getting under the covers.

"He didn't say that just because he didn't want to hurt your feelings?" I look at her. "No. He didn't. We both felt something I just don't know what it was?" I say while yawning. "Just asking Jessie, I don't want to see you get hurt"

"I know, Gina. What about you and Quil?" I ask changing the subject. She laughs. "That clown, he's like a little kid" I laugh. "He needs to grow up" We laugh together.I yawn. "Wow. Having sex, must really tire you out" She jokes. "Ha-ha-ha, Just go to sleep." I say turning facing the window. "Night Jessie" "Night Gina"

As I'm closing my eyes, the last thing I hear before I drift into darkness is a wolf howl outside.

**WOW. It sounds like to me that Both Jessie and Jacob is feeling the imprint before he actually imprinted on her. I hope I did okay with the Lemon. Next Chapter we'll experience a time skip.**


	3. Inside the Kent's Family

Chapter 3

It has been 3 weeks since I've last seen Jacob. I waited for him after school, but he didn't show up I even asked Quil, even he hasn't heard from him. I went to his house, his dad always made excuses said he was either sick or that he wasn't in at the time. He wanna avoid me, I can avoid him too or should I just go kick his ass?

'I knew it, he hit and quit it. When I see Jacob again I'm going to kick his ass' Gina says, busting me out of my bubble. We were in her room, watching a movie. She was on the floor. I was on the bed.

'Don't even bother. I already thought about it. He's not worth it.' She looked at me like I was crazy. 'Not worth it, he took your virginity and now he's avoiding you. If it was me I would bust his car windows out.' There's Gina's attitude. I stood up mad. 'Yeah, you would do that wouldn't. How would it look two girls, might I add are African-Americans, busting out car windows. Left and Right.'

She gets up herself. Putting her hands in my face. 'So what? You would rather sit in here moping around, while this guy is obviously probably doing this to other girls around this town. I say we go crush his nuts.' She say angrily. Big mistake I don't like when people put there hands in my face.

I jump off the bed and attack her. We're rolling on the floor, she's screaming. Minutes later, the door bust open and our mom throw a bucket of cold water on us. We both scream. 'Now that you two are done wrestling, Come down stairs so we can talk.' She leaves the room. We both get up shaking. 'Thanks alot Jessie, now my room is wet.' Gina says, teeth chattering;giving me the I hate you look. 'You put your hands in my face Gina, you know I don't like people doing that' I stated.

She put her hands in my face again. 'We saw how that turned out, you getting kicked out of school and me getting suspended. Then having us move here' I hit her hands out my face. 'I didn't tell you to join in of the fighting, Gina. You took it upon yourself to jump in.' Her mouth hanging open. 'What do you expect? They were about to jump you. I had your back.' I smiled. 'You did have my back.' 'Of course I did, you're my twin sister we stick together' She smiles. 'We did kick their asses' She laughs. 'Come on let's face the wrath of Mom, after we change out of these clothes' I leave out her room.

* * *

We go down stairs, after putting on dry clothes to see our mom sitting in the chair with a belt on her lap. I look at Gina, who's about to laugh. 'You're seriously not about to beat us with a belt, we're sixteen not five.' She says, laughing. Gina must be losing her mind. We must not share the same mom. Our mom smiles. 'Well I thought if my kids wants to wrestle in the house, I should punish them like kids.' That stopped Gina laughs.

Our Mom smiles. 'Why don't you girls, have a seat.' She says while pointing to the couch. Gina doesn't move, so I push her to have a seat. 'So who wants to start first' Gina puts my arm up. 'I see we have a volunteer, Jessie' My mouth hangs open. 'Fine. I was telling Gina a story and she got mad at me and attacked me' I lie, smiling at Gina. Take that Gina. 'She's lying' 'Am not' 'Are too.' Our mom snap the belt. We look at her terrified.

'So you girls are seriously going to act like kids might as well treat you like one. Gina up stairs.' She says, getting up. I smile. 'Jessie lost her virginity at a party in La Push' Gina blurts out, as a last resort. I can't believe she said that. Our mom looks at me wide-eyed. 'Did you Jessie?' 'She is telling a lie, because I told a fat joke' She smirk. 'Can't get your story right, Jessie?' Busted.

'The fat joke was in the story' I start blabering. 'Just tell the truth, Jessie. You gave yourself away.' Gina says smiling. I love her, but she can be bitch sometimes. I sigh. 'Yeah. I did it was three weeks ago actually, at a party. Gina was there too.' If I'm going down, she's going with me. Our mom shakes her head. 'So, you girls went to a party while I was working. We've been through this before No partys, No fighting and No trouble what's so ever.'

I look at Gina who's looking down. 'Mom' I interrupt. 'It was me, I was the one who brought Gina with me to party. It was my fault, I should be the one punished' I say. Gina looks at me. 'Jessie, you're the oldest twin, You're supposed to be the responsible one, and yet you're out here partying already and dragging Gina along with you.' She says getting up. She looks at me. 'You're grounded no phone, no boys, I want you home when you come from school. No more hanging at the diner or the beach for the next month'

She holds her hand out at me. I give her my phone. 'You girls go to your rooms, I can't even look at y'all' She says sitting back down. Gina grabs my hand and lead us to my room. I close the door behind us and lay on my bed, looking at the ceiling.

'You didn't have to take the blame, Jessie. I was the one who told you about the party and persuaded you to go even when you didn't want to go.' I looked at her. 'I owe you, Gina. You're always covering for me when it comes to mom.'

She moves to lay down next to me on the bed. 'We're sisters, I have your back and you have mine's. Let's not add the fact that we're twins.' She says smiling. I look at her raising my eyebrow. 'Are you sure we're not identical? I mean we think, act and talk the same, but yet when it comes to getting in trouble, I'm always getting caught.' She laughs. 'That's what makes us fraternal. Besides that fact we don't look-alike, That's why mom think I'm the responsible one.' She says, while laughing in my face.

I start tickling her and she falls off the bed and lands with a thump. 'YOU GIRLS, BETTER NOT BE WRESTLING UP THERE' Our mom yells from downstairs. We both just laugh.

**There you have it now you know what caused the Kent family to move to La Push. You also got a glimpse of the twins act, that could cause trouble around La Push and maybe Forks. Seems like Jacob shouldn't have in the words of Gina "Hit it and Quit it". I would hate be Jacob right now, especially saying those words to Jessie. Remember Jessie let it slide, but doesn't mean Gina has and while Jessie at home what's to say that Gina won't go after Jacob herself. You'll never know when it comes to those two. **


End file.
